With persons aged > 65 years representing the fastest growing segment of the U.S. population, the prevention of age-related functional decline and disability is an important public health priority. The loss of functional abilities in advanced age is associated with not only the onset of disability and the loss of independence but also with increased rates of morbidity and mortality. To date, physical exercise is the only intervention consistently demonstrated to improve physical function among older adults and is increasingly being considered the standard of care for treating functional impairments. However, significant variability exists in responsiveness to exercise. As such, many individuals do not achieve clinically-significant improvements in function despite good adherence. Accordingly, there is a need to identify adjuvant therapies capable of improving the efficacy of exercise in treating older adults with functional impairments. This application proposes conduct a pilot study to investigate the potential of resveratrol, a commercially-available nutritional product, to enhance the efficacy of physical exercise in improving physical function among older adults with functional impairments. The overarching objective of this project is to evaluate the safety and efficacy of an intervention combining resveratrol supplementation and physical exercise among sedentary persons aged > 65 years objectively-measured functional impairments. A total of 60 participants will be recruited to participate in this three month intervention study. All participants will engae in a center-based exercise program 3/days per week and will be randomly assigned to consume 1) placebo, 2) 250 mg/day resveratrol, or 3) 1000 mg/day resveratrol. This study will provide critical information regarding the influence of REX on objectively-measured and self-assessed indices of physical function. The study will also provide novel biologic information regarding the relative effects of REX on skeletal muscle mitochondrial function.